


It's Okay To Cry

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “You know, it’s okay to cry.”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: Angst





	It's Okay To Cry

“You know, it’s okay to cry.” You tell Steve from your seat next to him on his bed. He’s been so obvious sad and angry, but he hasn’t said anything. Hasn’t cried. Just sits there and you know he’s holding it all back. His dad always taught him to keep his emotions bottled up. It wasn’t manly. But who cares? Who cares as long as he doesn’t let it eat him up inside. 

“Is it?”

“Steve...your girlfriend just broke up with you. You loved her. You’re allowed to cry. It’s okay to cry if that’s what you need.” You open up your arms to your friend and feel a hint of relief mixed with heartbreak as he falls into your arms. His face pressing to your shoulder as he beings to cry. 

You can feel the tears through your shirt, can hear his gasping breathes and sobs. It breaks your heart to see Steve like this, but he needs to let it out, let out the hurt. He loved Nancy and while she had every right to break it off...it still hurt that she did and the way that she did it. It was always going to hurt. He’d loved her. 

“It’s okay...it’s going to be okay, Steve..” You whisper reassurances as you rub his back and pull him closer. He needs a friend right now and you’re going to be the friend he needs for as long as he needs you. You’ll hold him until he doesn’t need you to anymore. 


End file.
